


Save The Last Dance For Me

by luemeldane



Category: Taynew
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, Lovers, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Romance, The Drifters, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luemeldane/pseuds/luemeldane
Summary: You can dance. Go and carry on ‘till the night is gone and it's time to go.If he asks If you're all alone, can he take you home? You must tell him no.'Cause don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be.So darlin' save the last dance for me.





	Save The Last Dance For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear PolCas!
> 
> This is a songfic based on the homonymous song originally recorded by The Drifters. I fully recommend listening to it before reading this. Not only the song is amazing, but it'll also set the mood for the story! 
> 
> Here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-XQ26KePUQ
> 
> This work is not beta-ed, so there's probably some mistakes in it. If you find any, please, let me know so I can correct them!

_You can dance every dance with the guy who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight._

_You can smile every smile for the man who held your hand 'neath the pale moonlight._

_But don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be,_

_So darlin', save the last dance for me!_

 

New took a slow sip from the glass of water he was holding. All along, his eyes were kept glued to the dance floor where most of his friends and colleagues were moving their bodies to the rhythm of the upbeat pop song blasting through the giant speakers spread around the place. Amidst the confusion of limbs and faces there, one person in particular was the sole center of his attention - a lean figure dressed in an elegant and fitting gray suit and blinding everyone with bright smiles and fiery eyes.

Tay was having a lot of fun right now, doing what he surely thought was dancing, but actually was more like jumping around than anything else. New’s lips curved slightly upwards as he smiled to himself at this thought. It didn’t matter how many years passed by, his partner just couldn’t master the art of dancing. Yet, he still did it with so much passion and abandon that instead of being awkward, he ended up being unbearably cute and charming as he missed the steps and the compass of the songs altogether.

But, to his dismay, he knew he was not the only one who thought so. He could see the kind of stares being directed at Tawan even from the distance currently separating them. He also saw the way hands were put over the man’s shoulder or on his side/waist in a far from casual manner when people leaned in to whisper something too close to his ears, taking advantage of the excuse provided by the loud noise. The feigned innocence of such gestures was clear as a day for someone like New, but Tay wouldn’t noticed anything. He just wasn’t wired that way.

As he observed everything with sharp and attentive eyes, the younger man would find himself more often than not on the verge of breaking the glass in his hands due to the unconscious clenching of his fists. He had to make some real efforts to hold his temper, knowing that his partner was enjoying the party immensely and was paying no attention to the sexual subtext of some of the interactions people tried to engage him in. Sometimes he thought he wouldn’t be able to do it and that he would finally lose it right then and there.

But then, Tay’s eyes would find him lurking on the outskirts of the commotion and something in his expression would change. It would be imperceptible for anyone else, but New could recognize straight away the loving warmness that would take over his lover’s stare and smile when their gazes locked. That was something that Tay wouldn’t show or give to anyone but New, it was his and his alone and it was the most valuable thing that could be offered to a person - pure love. And just like that, everything would be okay again.

 

_Oh, I know that the music is fine, like a sparkling wine, go and have your fun._

_Laugh and sing, but while we're apart don't give your heart to anyone._

_But don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be._

_So darlin', save the last dance for me._

 

But it hadn't always been like that. New recognized that he was a possessive and jealous man. He was also not fond of socialization, especially when it required being deafened by loud music and surrounded by a crowd of hectic people. Even before he and Tay became the real thing, he hated it. And when they did become official, he tried to stop his partner from engaging in such activities.

The result was atrocious. He and Tay were polar opposites regarding this matter. The older man loved to be among people and found joy in human interaction while New couldn’t be bothered. He was only interested in being around people that really mattered to him and thought that going out and partying was nothing but a waste of time and energy. They ended up fighting a lot. He would be mad when Tawan went anyway and Tawan would be miserable when he gave up on his will to do something because of New.

It wasn’t working and they could feel clearly that they were about to lose each other. But that, none of them could take. So they dealt with the issue as adult and mature human beings do - they talked it through to find a middle ground on which both of them could stand. In the end, Tay didn’t go out as often, but when he did, New wouldn’t throw a fit. Even if he couldn’t fully understand, he still respected Tay’s individual personality and trusted him completely. By the end of the night, Tay would be back to where he belonged and that was into New’s embrace.

 

_Baby don't you know I love you so?_

_Can't you feel it when we touch?_

_I will never ever let you go_

_I love you oh so much._

 

Sometimes, such as tonight, New would even agree to go too, especially on work-related events. And even if he would stay back and just look while Tay enjoyed the party, the fact that they could be there together was meaningful for both. Tay could feel the trust New placed in him by letting him be himself and New could feel Tay’s love when, despite all the options he clearly had, he kept choosing New over and over again without even considering anyone else.  

 

_You can dance. Go and carry on ‘till the night is gone and it's time to go._

_If he asks If you're all alone, can he take you home? You must tell him no._

_'Cause don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be._

_So darlin' save the last dance for me._

 

Despite being lost in his thoughts, the younger’s eyes never lost track of his lover on the dancefloor. Because of that, he was fully aware of the handsome man approaching Tawan right now. He had been circling his pray for some time and decided to finally make his move. There was no mask covering the stranger’s intentions and he could see by the slight panic that flashed in Tay’s eyes that whatever that man had whispered to him was far from subtle. Tay shook his head vehemently and backed away a bit, expression turning more serious than it had been the whole night.

By that time, New had already straightened up his back and realigned his suit. When Tay averted his eyes out of embarrassment and awkwardness, he caught sight of the younger man walking towards him with firm steps and hard eyes. Suddenly, he completely forgot about the stranger standing in front of him and opened up a smile as bright as the midday sun. His eyes were filled with the kind of happiness that was very distinct from the simple joy that had painted them before. He knew that Hin wasn’t fond of this kind of events, but it made him truly happy to be able to share these moments with his partner. So, when New finally decided to join him, the rest of the world was thoroughly forgotten. He didn’t even notice how the stranger’s face fell while watching the change on his expression as the handsome man with creamy skin and ferocious eyes approached them.

As he finally reached his lover, New’s right arm encircled his waist and brought the lean body close to his own in a half-embrace that practically screamed “back away” to the potential rival (although he stood no chance from the beginning). New’s eyes pierced through the stranger for half a second before turning to the man in his arms. He just couldn’t help but mirror the smile that was being directed at him. Truth be told, he was itching to get his hands on Tay for the whole night and if they weren’t in such a public venue, he might’ve kissed that enticing mouth right then and there. Using every ounce of self-control he had, he was able to refrain from that urge. Averting his eyes to see that the unwanted third party had left while he was still in one piece had helped. A smug smile painted itself over New’s face and he turned to Tay.

“Give me the honor of a dance?” He whispered with a low husky tone.

The sweet smile on Tawan’s face changed into a shy yet sly one. He pressed his body harder against New’s and leaned his head against the other’s shoulder, all but snuggling up close to his neck. That position could be pretty compromising, but he couldn’t care less about that as he whispered back:

“Take me home. We can have the last dance there.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is it, folks! An idea that came to my mind as I listened to the song! 
> 
> Please, let me know what you think and share this with others if you liked it. Both your opinion and feeding other PolCas with TayNew content means the world to me!


End file.
